


Tangled Up In You

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shibari, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'white'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Kudos: 22





	Tangled Up In You

Stiles always enjoys this moment.

The moment where he can stand back and _marvel_ at his handiwork; true, Derek _was_ partially to thank, but Stiles was happy to say that the flush riding high on Derek’s cheeks, the intricate knots crossing over Derek’s chest and thighs, as well as the way his lover’s cock stands hard and heavy against his chest makes Stiles want to _fucking **preen**_.

So he does; fingers dancing over the rope and just barely skimming over the flesh underneath it, Stiles _preens_ at both his handiwork and his decision on the the color of this particular binding. The contrast between the ivory fibers and Derek’s warm skin tone is **beautiful** , the light and the dark a treat for Stiles’ _very_ appreciative eye.

There’s a low sound from the man underneath him, making Stiles let out a distracted hum, his fingers coming to rest on the twisting right above Derek’s hipbone. Thumb caressing Derek’s inner thigh, Stiles leans down until he’s hovering right above Derek’s lips.

“Do you know how _fucking_ perfect you look like this? How _good_ you are for me? Letting me take control, **_trusting me_** to take care of you. Do you know how utterly fucking _blessed_ I feel because of that?”

There is a low whine before Derek leans forward, but Stiles immediately moves back, already anticipating Derek’s movement. It earns him another whine, but Stiles just runs a comforting hand through Derek’s hair.

“Shhhh, let me tell you how wonderful you are, baby. Let yourself enjoy it.”


End file.
